This invention relates to machines having a capability for removing plants from soil and simultaneously removing dirt and other foreign materials from the roots thereof. Such machines have their primary utility in nursery operations in which large numbers of high standing trees and bushes must be removed from the soil, the dirt removed from the root systems, and then balled with a peat moss and dirt mixture for shipping. Inasmuch as such trees and plants are planted in relatively narrow rows, any machine operating for this purpose must have rather exact control features whereby the operator may carefully maneuver so as to avoid bruising any of the trees in the adjoining rows, as such bruising may destroy the marketability thereof. Simultaneously, such a machine must have a capability of rapidly digging and cleaning such trees or plants so as to materially reduce the time and labor required in effectuating a shipment of the plants from a nursery to a distant market. Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a machine having capabilities of digging and cleaning and which proffer to the operator thereof an ability to maneuver the machine with utmost precision. Similarly it is an object of the instant invention to provide such a machine having an operator's station thereon which provides a maximum observation of the plants which are to be dug, complete control levers whereby the speed and direction of the vehicle may be incrementally changed, the operation of the cleaning and digging apparatus being controlled by pedal means within easy reach of the operator. Thus a machine is proffered in which an operator may utilize his feet and hands to control precisely all of the major necessary operations without danger of bruising trees, improperly digging or injuring same, with a maximum rate of digging and cleaning and with sufficient power to accomplish same.